


Sparkler

by Lamsfan



Series: Lams [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: A July 5th ficlet





	Sparkler

“I don’t even understand how there’s this much trash. Fireworks aren’t even legal in New York!” Alex had been ranting for thirty minutes as he and John swept the sidewalk and street in front of their house and picked up the ends of sparklers, papers from ground spinners and fountains, and snakes that had turned to ash and fallen apart as soon as they touched them. “Where were the police when all this was going on? I thought they were supposed to be cracking down this year?”

John and Alex had been able to use their combined salaries to purchase a brownstone in a great neighborhood full of up and coming doctors and lawyers like them. They were surprised to find there were still enough teens and young adults who felt it was okay to shoot off bottle rockets until the sun started to creep over the horizon. “Chill, Alex. We’re almost done. It could have been much worse. You remember how it was at our old place; fireworks and firecrackers started at least a week before and continued a week after Independence Day. Those Roman Candles used to keep us up all night!”

“Hey, are you listening?” John asked. Alex had stopped talking and sweeping. He had his back turned but his arms were moving and John came around to see what he was doing. Just as he reached out to touch his shoulder, Alex turned around with a huge smile. He had found an unlit [sparkler](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/vector-sparkler-17482225.jpg) and presented it to John. John could see the little exploding stars reflected in Alex’s eyes and was so taken by the picture in front of him that he almost didn’t hear Alex when he said, “My dearest, the world doesn’t need fireworks as long as you are in it.” It was such a corny line but John loved it, and the sincerity behind it, anyway. As the sparkler fizzled, John said, “Let’s leave this for later, love. I know how we can make a few fireworks of our own.” He wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist and all they could hear as they walked up the steps was the booming of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of John and Alex living happily ever after.


End file.
